


Technically Correct

by keepleaves



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (somewhat) Spoilers for Strikers, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, M/M, MY CANON NOW ATLUS, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, Phantom Thieves being wingman(s), Yusuke on the spot, my canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepleaves/pseuds/keepleaves
Summary: Something seemed to click behind Futaba's googles, locking her grin into place. "Hey, isn't this statue called the Fox Couple? So, Inari needs the other part of his 'couple'."To solve the puzzle, the Phantom Thieves try to figure out who Fox's other half might be. Fox has trouble trying to keep his forgotten feelings hidden, even if it seems to be an open secret for everyone except him.(Slight spoilers for P5S)
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Technically Correct

Freed from Akane's cage, the Phantom Thieves had come back into the Kyoto jail only to be faced with another obstacle. They were currently standing in front of the impressive statue, completely blocking their way; Futaba scanned it left and right, but it so far, they didn’t seem have any ideas or hints on how to get going.

"Are these… foxes?" Sophia asked, as she leaned in to examine the statue.

There was a rapid beeping coming from Oracle's wrist as she looked at their map. "The path continues down beyond those gates, but with that thing here, we're not getting through."

Wolf shook his head. "No use staying here, then. We'd better check out some other paths for clues. Time for some legwork..."

Sophie tilted her head in confusion. "Why?" Fox immediately crossed his arms over his chest, as though to protect himself from the accusatory finger she pointed at him. "We have a fox right here. Can't he do something?"

"I—" Fox started, shaking his head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Touch it!" Sophie took him by the elbow and dragged him over, oblivious to the fact that Fox was stumbling along behind her.

"This is extremely blasphemous!" Fox hissed out. He was all but ignored as Sophie took his hand and slapped it onto the stone sculpture. "For the sake of preservation, we shouldn't be touching the —oh."

...The sound came from somewhere deep in the statue, reverberating around them like a gong had been struck; the eyes of the statue flashed red momentarily before Yusuke jerked his hand away, taking a step back.

"See?" Sophia pointed triumphantly, as the other Phantom Thieves stared in disbelief at the fading glow. "It worked. Touch it again!"

Fox reached out, placing a gentle hand at the base of the statue. This time though, he was met with a harsh silence. He tried again, placing his hand in different spots each time. "It doesn’t work. My apologies. I don't know what I'm doing wrong or what to do to begin with," he said, crestfallen.

"No need to apologize," Joker said quietly from next to him. Fox couldn't help but send him a small smile.

His dear leader hadn't changed in the months he'd left Tokyo. It was almost as though Akira hadn't left at all. It was both a blessing and a curse. Fox had buried his heart deep down somewhere after Akira left, planning on letting the feelings fade into nothingness as he resigned himself to writing off their relationship as a fling. And yet, Yusuke had felt much more deeply than that. The seed of hope that grew from the decay stubbornly began to develop its way back into his body, even as he begged it not to. Yusuke knew it was hopeless as soon as he'd seen Akira walk back into Leblanc, his feelings blooming in his throat enough to cut off the ‘Welcome back!’ he'd meant to say with everyone else.

Queen cut into their conversation. "Yes, Joker is right. No need to be sorry," she examined the statue, tapping her lip as she lost herself in thought. "...Actually, wait. Come here a second." Fox walked over, and Queen gently (in comparison, at least, to Sophie) guided him over to a set of dark stones on the ground. "Stand with both feet on one of them."

"Hey! Something did happen to the statue!" Panther pointed at the statue as one set of eyes glowed to life, its gaze boring into Fox as he stared back at it.

"So, the eyes are shining—but it looks like the other one wasn't affected." Noir ran her hands over the dark fox, as though she were gently coaxing an actual animal. "What should we do?"

Something seemed to click behind Oracle's googles, locking her grin into place. "Hey, isn't this statue called the Fox Couple? So, Inari needs the other part of his 'couple'."

"Nonsense," Fox cut her off, and his eyes darted down to his feet. Nobody could accuse him of avoiding Joker's gaze if he avoided everyone to begin with. "I don't have someone I...." He trailed off, but his head snapped up again. "The truest love I have is to my art. And I don't have my supplies with me. Perhaps we should head back, then, so I can fetch them—" It wasn't an exaggeration. Fox hoped it was a good enough explanation for whatever god they were praying to.

"I don't think it's that." Panther's eyes had the same mischievous glint as Oracle's smile. Yusuke felt like he was missing something; more like ignoring, but he was ignoring the fact that he was ignoring it. "I think it's more of a ‘someone’. So, let's try this. Ryuji, you're up."

"Why me?! Again?" Skull's scowl was obvious, even with his mask on, but he stepped onto the stone anyway. There was no reaction, and he hopped off of it, waving his hand at Panther. "Got nothin'. Your turn."  
  
Panther's boots made a clean clacking noise as she obliged, though she sidestepped off after the statue didn't change. "Who's next?"

"...Just a moment!" Fox protested as Panther tugged on Noir's arm, indicating for her to try next. "I'm not in love!" His face was hot underneath his mask; even so, he couldn't bear to take it off. "So clearly, this isn't going to—"

"Ah-ah!" Oracle held up a finger, not taking her eyes off of Noir as she took her turn. "Humor us. Besides, be a team player! If this helps us get to Akane faster, shouldn't we try it?"

Fox pursed his lips, and he saw Joker hide a smile behind his hand. Perhaps it was worth the embarrassment, if Joker found any joy in it...?  
  
"All right." Though he was stiff, Fox stayed put, as he was told. "...Not you," he waved his hand, dismissing Wolf before he could even try.

"Wow, harsh," Wolf shook his head, but stepped back regardless so Makoto could take a turn.

"Look me in the eye," she commanded, and Fox awkwardly glanced at her as she placed both her feet on the stone. There was still no chime, no ringing sound, and Queen flinched as Panther elbowed her in the back. "Hey, what the--" Panther shushed her quickly, giving her a significant look Fox couldn't place. "Oh. OH." Queen scrambled off the tile, giving Joker a sidelong look. He returned her glance, though his expression was carefully blank.

"Who's left then? Oracle?"

"Nope." Oracle shook her head as all eyes turned to her. "Can't do it."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Both. Either. Pick one." Oracle grinned at Joker. "Besides, can you imagine if I told Boss I was in love with anyone? Especially any of you clowns? I don't think it would go well."

"Sophie? We're running out of people."

"I don't believe it would be me," Sophie piped up from behind Fox, "I can't feel love."

"Guess we're out of options then," Fox hoped he had swallowed the panic out of his voice, it was drowned out by Skull's voice.

"Hey, Joker, your turn, man. If I had to go, you have to go."

"No, wait—"

"Why not?" Joker strode up to the stones, smartly stepping onto the stone without preamble. Everyone jumped in surprise as a ringing sound pierced the air.

"Oh shit, it's flashing! The eyes, they're flashing! Wait a sec—" Skull's jaw dropped, and his head was whipping back and forth between Fox, Joker, and Panther, who smacked him on the arm. "Ow! What?!"

"Shut up!" She hissed, and her face melted into a saccharine smile as she turned to face Joker and Fox. "I, um... don't think just standing there is going to prove anything," she said, the honey sweet tone oozing from her voice, though it wobbled into something when she and Futaba looked at each other, stifling giggles. "How do you prove love?"

"I—Joker—" Fox stared hard at the ground, willing EMMA to read his mind and send them back into the real world. "P-please, allow me to explain."

"You won't even look at me?" Joker spoke softly, gently, and Fox closed his eyes as the warmth enveloped him.

"I'm—I'm so sorry—"

"Yusuke." Joker's gloved hand ghosted by his cheek, forcing Fox's face upward. Fox stared back at him, stunned, silent, lips parted, for a long moment.

And Joker leaned in.

Fox couldn't breathe. His eyes grew wider and wider and then Joker closed his eyes and kissed him, just once, softly, and Fox felt himself kissing back until —

"It opened!" Skull's hollering jerked them apart, and Fox backed away, a shaky hand covering his lips. "Let's go, guys!"

None of the usual team spared them a glance as they walked past, save Sophie, who absolutely beamed at them. "I understand now. The fox's eyes are shining~" she said in an eerily human sing-song voice, and Wolf followed her, a bemused look on his face. As they walked a bit further away, Fox could swear he heard the old man mutter "Hey, I thought they were already together?" before the voices faded into the distance, and his attention had nowhere to go except to the boy in front of him.

"...Something you need to tell me?" Joker's grin was all-knowing, and Fox groaned as his covered his mask with his hands.

"...No. Absolutely not."

"Yusuke." His real name again. Fox dragged his hands further down, just enough to let him peer out through the eyes of his mask. Joker's arms went around his waist, drawing him in. Fox couldn’t find it in himself to resist.

Joker's buried his face into his neck, and Fox couldn't help himself but wrap his arms around him in return. "I told you, didn't I?" Joker starts, quietly, the words just for him this time, "I told you in Sendai. We're married now."

"Yes, but...!" Fox helplessly floundered at his words. "I thought you were joking! Perhaps I didn’t improve as much with my people skills as I thought I had—

"No." Joker didn't take his hands off Fox's waist even as they separated. "I was kidding, but only a little bit. Do you remember what you told me before I left? 'Keep that smile of yours. I'll capture it in my artwork someday.' I took it as a promise."

"Yes... You have that smile on your face right now, in fact." The yard was beginning to spin a little, and Fox grasped onto Joker's coat tighter. "You waited for me," he said, as the thought dawned on him.

"No, you waited for _me_." Joker reached up to play with a strand of his hair, and Fox found so endearing he felt his heart burst with fondness at the familiar gesture. "I wasn't sure if you would have...moved on. I know we really didn't talk about it before I left, but I was hoping you would wait for me. I didn't expect much. A beautiful boy, living in Tokyo? No way you'd still remember me, especially with all those chocolates you got on Valentine's day."

"I never forgot." Fox's voice was thick with longing. "Not even for a moment. I could never." He pulled Joker in again, trying to pour as much of his love into the kiss as he could. He felt Joker's smile against his lips, and it only urged him on.

"Fox," Joker muttered in between their kisses, and Fox very reluctantly backed away to let him speak. "We should catch up with the rest of the team. I'm sure they all knew, given that they gave us some time alone, but...."

"Yes. Yes, you're right." Fox turned to start down the path, fixing his mask, ready to pretend as though nothing happened.

"Wait." Joker snuck up behind him and grasped his hand. Fox, unsure, stepped away, but Joker held on, steadfast.

There were no words needed as they walked together back to their group, hand in hand. As they came into view, Panther's eyes widened and she nudged both Oracle and Queen. They, too, had the same expression as they quickly turned to each other in a circle, whispering frantically between giggles. Skull sauntered up to them, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey. Um, congrats, I guess." Skull looked forlorn. Fox didn't know what to say to help, but Joker, amicable as always, stepped in between them to break the tension.  
  
"Why do you look so sad? I didn't…um, you didn't—" Joker pointed at Fox, and Skull shook his head rapidly.  
  
"No! No! It's not that…. it’s just…." Skull let out a long sigh, shaking his head. "Where am I gonna sleep now?"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was called the "Fox Lovers" statue so I was gonna make another fic where they all hold hands around Yusuke and chant "We love you, Fox!" until the gate opened but alas :(
> 
> As always, any thoughts, comments, or mistakes that you caught are completely appreciated. Reach me at keepleaves.tumblr.com or @keepleavesp2 on Twitter if you want to chat!


End file.
